


sunrise

by skittykitty



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, One Shot, Stressed Technoblade, Technoblade Wears Glasses, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, might continue this depending on my motivation levels, this is hilarious to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Techno falls asleep at his desk after a long day. He wakes up to grass, sunlight, and an ominous figure standing in the treetops.AKA, Techno the streamer wakes up in the DreamSMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142408
Comments: 30
Kudos: 274





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this! Thank you [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cultivation/pseuds/Cultivation) for betaing this!!

Oftentimes, Techno fell asleep at his desk— usually while experience-grinding or while on-call with his friends. And he was sure he had fallen asleep to Wilbur and Phil’s voices.

So then… why was he lying in a patch of grass? Why was the sun shining straight into his eyes? 

The streamer peeked open his eyes, flinching at how _bright_ the world was. Two trees stood, their uppermost branches billowing in the wind. Walls trapped Techno in on all sides.

It took a long moment for him to realize someone else was there.

“Who are you?” bellowed a familiar voice. Up in the spruce tree, a large green cape flapped with the wind. The cloak covered most of his face, but Dream’s classic mask gave him away.

For a long moment, brown eyes stared up at his friend. The other streamer didn’t seem to recognize him for some reason. 

“It’s… Techno,” he murmured, looking around at his surroundings. The walls… the trees… they looked strangely familiar.

_That first day on the SMP—_

“Techno?”

_This looked just like—_

“You don’t look like Techno.”

Dream jumped off the tree, landing beside him. The character (how was this happening— how was he in the SMP?) leaned closer, staring at him. 

“I am, though,” he chuckled, glancing away from Dream’s mask. He couldn’t let them know he was from another reality— at least not one where they weren’t _real_. “I don’t know why I look like this… but I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.”

Dream hummed, his whole body shifting to the right as he looked Techno up and down. A hand reached out, grabbing his chin before starting to inspect him. His glasses— still barely held together with tape— slid partway down his nose.

“Hm.” His skin crawled, instincts warring with one another. _Get away from me_ clashing with memories of fun times with the _other_ Dream. Of a duel— of Minecraft Championship— of a rivalry. Of a friend... “You have his jaw… his voice… even a bit of his personality.”

Dream stepped away from him, beginning to pace between the trees. He could vaguely hear him muttering— _if he’s Techno, I have to make sure that he stays on my side—_ but tried to ignore it.

Dream obviously wasn’t his friend.

But… Techno had to be able to trust someone out here— even if there were far more trustworthy characters in the SMP— and Dream was the first person to find him. Despite everything— the doubt, the manhandling— Dream was still one of his friends.

He would trust this caricature of his friend, at least for the time being.

* * *

The newcomer was… interesting. He looked nothing like the anarchist Dream had come to see as a friend. Maybe even a part of the family he was building.

Techno— the _real_ one— had disappeared last night. 

So far, Dream had been able to make sure no one else found out. This brunet Techno with glasses and a weak physique would just have to do for now. They needed Techno… but he couldn’t even figure out _why_ the other was here.

_Go to spawn,_ whispers had woken him in the night. _You’re needed._ Everyone else in the server had forgotten their origins— their _past_. 

No one else remembered DreamXD, the god Dream had named himself after. No one remembered why they were not allowed to find strongholds.

So, of course, Dream was the only one DreamXD would call to pick up the wayward version of a friend.

The choice made, Dream grabbed Techno’s shoulder with a firm grip. “Come with me.” He was already moving, dragging Techno behind him as he climbed a nearby tree. The other yelped before hanging onto him with all the strength in his body.

Techno’s glasses almost fell off before he sighed, grabbing them gently. He would have to deal with not being able to see well for a little bit. It was going to be a bumpy ride.

“What are you—” Techno cut himself off with a scream; Dream jumped from one tree to another, running towards the wall separating spawn from the rest of the server.

Dream landed calmly, Techno gripping his back with the fierceness of a baby panda. There was a moment of peace before— _“What were you thinking?!”_

He chuckled at the other clumsily slipped off his back. Techno squinted at him for a moment, vaguely gesturing with his hands. Dream smiled behind the mask, handing back the other’s glasses. 

“What—” Before Techno had time to form an argument, Dream grabbed his arm again. “No, no, not again—” 

With that, Dream began herding the traveler to L’Manberg.

* * *

The Community Portal was the first familiar build in their path. Seeing it in-person like this showed how grand it truly was. It was twice his height and glowing an ominous purple.

Maybe this whole thing would be worth it just to be able to see the beauty of the world everyone had created.

Of course, he instantly regretted that the moment he walked into the Crafting Table floor of the Community House. God, who had ruined the nice floor? And why?

Techno sighed. Some people just wanted to see the world burn.

Dream paused, opening one of the chests lining the wall. After rummaging through flowers, wool, and a surprising amount of fish, Dream found what he was looking for. A gold chest plate sparkling with enchantments, a low durability shield, and a stone axe.

“It was all I could find,” his guide defended, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly. Techno hummed, holding the chestplate up. Did he… put it on over his head? There were straps around the back—

There was a long-drawn-out sigh behind him before hands grabbed the chestplate from him. Dream pulled the strap around the back loose before dropping it over his shoulders. In the same motion, he was turned around to face Dream. Within moments, the chestplate was firmly around his chest, leaving Techno feeling like he had been tossed around in a whirlwind.

“There.” The man was already moving to leave, obviously expecting Techno to follow. Hurriedly, he jogged to catch up with Dream, trying not to show just how out-of-shape he truly was.

They walked in silence, Techno appreciating the beauty of the server while Dream seemed to be thinking. When they reached Tommy’s house, Dream seemed to pause.

“I’m taking you to L’Manberg... I’ll be explaining the situation to Tubbo.” What situation? That there was suddenly a second Techno?

That there was a second anarchist who had… taken one of the presidents’ lives.

Oh, no.

Suddenly, he was regretting ever joining the SMP.

The two of them continued on the path to what would likely be his own execution, regardless of Techno’s reservations. _Maybe I could run,_ the thought was fleeting but there. Of course, it would be impossible seeing as Dream was stacked beyond belief. 

He would catch up to him in moments.

Techno would just have to… accept his fate.

Easier said than done.

They passed many monuments on the way— many of which Techno was… much less familiar with. The big tree… the island where they had relaxed before Tubbo’s execution… and too many others he couldn’t remember.

Dream stopped them at the Camaravan. “I’ll go find Tubbo, wait here.” There was barely any time before he was alone. 

Alone with his thoughts— alone with his assumptions.

Maybe, it would all end here... maybe, it was just starting.

“Who are you?” a voice called out. He turned around, eyes focusing on his towering height. With half his face white and the other black, Ranboo was very recognizable. 

This would make or break everything, wouldn’t it?

“I’m Techno.”

Ranboo hummed, his unnaturally long fingers reaching down to the sheathed sword around his waist. “Oh.” His hand dropped away from it. “The… guy who summoned Withers?”

“Yeah,” he muttered. “That guy.”

Mismatched eyes stared at him before Ranboo turned away without a word.

The sun was close to setting by the time Dream came back. In the end, he didn’t run. He stayed for the illusion of friendship. He stayed for the memory of friendship.

“Okay!” Dream said, some false peppiness behind his words. “Tubbo agreed to let you go through L’Manberg, but you aren’t a citizen. He can’t make sure no one attacks you, though.”

“Alright,” he muttered, hoping against the odds that no one would hunt him down. Dream was already walking, leaving L’Manberg— leaving _Techno._

After a few steps, Dream stopped and turned around. “Aren’t you coming?” 

His hands anxiously clenched around the shield Dream gave him. “You got me here... shouldn’t I stay?”

Dream’s head tilted as he hummed, walking towards Techno. “Do you want to stay here?” There was a hint of a warning in his tone. _Don’t say the wrong thing._

“No, not really.” Techno stared at the beautiful sunset, refusing to look at the other. “I don’t know where I’m supposed to go.”

Dream laughed, a whisper of a smile in his tone. “Then stay with me. At least for now.”

“Okay.”

What other choice did he have, really?

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this idea in a series! You can scream at me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) about this au if you're interested!


End file.
